


Day 6

by AMRainer



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge: NSFW Edition [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day Six, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, It Gets Worse, Office Sex, Section Chief, Smut, Some Humor, Unit Chief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMRainer/pseuds/AMRainer
Summary: Where else would be better to start a new game than a business meeting with the heads of the Bureau?





	Day 6

**Author's Note:**

> Section Chief/Unit Chief AU. I really wanna write a long fic about this storyline later, really, but then I gotta catch up with season 12 and I'm lazy :P In this meanwhile, enjoy this naughty snippet!

DAY 6: CLOTHED GETTING OFF

.

Where else would be better to start a new game than a business meeting with the heads of the Bureau? Certainly, for both Chiefs, this is the most ideal place they can come up with. Everything begins with her hand suddenly resting on his dark grey slacks clad knee. Then she's skimming his calves with her heeled working boots.

Chief Hotchner attempts to keep going with his notes, his Mont Blanc swirling with his awful handwriting until he can't simply take it anymore. He's more than done holding on, because Chief Prentiss is lazily palming him under the mahogany table. Even though he struggles to keep himself quiet, there's a different gleam in the director's eyes the moment he questions the older agent about his most recent reports.

Perhaps the flush on Emily's cheeks gave too much away, perhaps it's just the film of sweat on his forehead albeit the temperature inside the room is perfectly cool. Hotch is really not willing to discover and, if he has to be honest with himself, his only wish at this moment is to shove his partner on his desk and have his wicked way with her.

But he has to torture, has to make her suffer for he almost had to pretend some serious issue with his stomach in order to explain just why he was bent forward like a jackass. Sometimes, he wished he hadn't accepted the job in the first place. It fades quickly, a glance from her sleepy eyes is what makes him leave  _their_  bed every morning for this.

His grip on her wrist in firm as he drags her into his office. It's bigger than hers –  _his_  old one –, put aside more secluded from the rest of the team. The brunette is mocking at his tented pants the instant she takes a good look at it, and it's all he needs to hoist her up onto his desk.

This time, Hotch does not take off their clothes – he is aware of how much that friction kills her slowly, working crumpled pants swaying together. His covered crotch grinds against hers, pressing her stronger into him.

How long does it take? Ten minutes before she's bucking and begging him for more? He's not sure he cares at all, for his thoughts are fogged with the loss over these silly games they create every day.


End file.
